World
The world is divided into two by a wall of rock which is called The Balance. 'The Balance have a height that reaches over the clouds, so no races have ever climbed its top. The two sides are known as, The 'Dark Hemisphere, 'where poor people and crime makers resides, the description of it may make it a bad place but it is better than the other side. The other one is the [[Freedom Hemisphere|'Freedom Hemisphere]], '''it is the place where people who pay taxes and and those who is rich lives. The people their doesn't leave this continent because the government spreads a rumor about the Dark hemisphere to be a very cruel place, the people were crazy, the place smells bad, something like those to prevent a large decrease of citizens. People of the Dark Hemisphere aren't allowed to go into the other hemisphere unless they have a pass, which can be only obtained through the government. only those from the Freedom Hemisphere can go to the other side freely. Also because of that the two hemispheres only have one per each which can only be found the capital country of the hemisphere. The Airport doesn't really have much people because the people of the Freedom Hemisphere are scared to go to the other side, and the people of the Dark Hemisphere aren't allowed to leave. Currency The world uses '''gold coins, 1 gold coin can buy a single bread, so its value is a pretty low, but because its the modern time a snack have a price of about 10-50 gold coins. The process of how the government produces gold is never known by people, and the people just uses it and was never curious about it. Age The world is at the modern age, where we have the Gadgets, which is used by most of people right now, Appliances, which makes the work easier, Transportation, like train, cars, and airplanes. The world is also at peace which is why the defense have weaken, The production of weapons is about to disappear It is at peace because almost all people has a job, so you are lucky to see a person sitting idly at a corner somewhere also its because some poor people and those who are making crimes are sent to the other side of the world. Government The Government is not really one, it is really a Royal Family, and it has ministers, dukes, grand dukes, and etc. that helps them to rule the world. The Government is responsible for ruling the whole world, and only one man gives the order, the one and only King in the world, he is known as Christ James X. He is the one who gives the order to his ministers to do some work all over the world. The Government is the only one who knew about how the world is producing gold coins, but to be precise, only the Kings of the present and past generations knows it. It is said that it is a sacred one. Only a few had been curious about it, and investigated it, but they all failed so people has stop and just gone back to their normal routine. The Government is said to have the largest library in the world, which holds the greatest knowledge about the past, magic, element, and everything in the world that no one knows Language The language they use is Abyssia ( Japanese ), it is the only language used in the whole world, because of the order of the King to make the world in Unity. The King believed that the world will never be united when we cannot understand each other so he made a language that shall be used in the whole world and the old language was forgotten for eternity. The language is one of the important things they had, because it was the first step to unite the whole world Race Badge Every race holds a badge for their self, every one in the world has one, and it is also another order from the King. The Government is the one who distrubute the badges, they give it to every race in the world every year for the ones who will be born. In that time. Also the badges is a way to know for an individual to learn someone's race Magic Type Badges The badges is also given by the Government to those individual who learns their magic. The government knows when an individual learns a magic by a special globe which shows if a person obtains magic through lights in its location. This is also one of the Kings orders. He ordered that every individual shall wear this badge everyday and everywhere King's Orders There are 10 Kings Orders, all of it is obeyed by every individual in the whole world This are the 10 Orders : The 1st Order - All shall use this only one language and the other shall be forgotten for eternity The 2nd Order - Every Individual shall wear their badge given to them at all times The 3rd Order - No one shall enter the Library of eternal knowledge, not even the king and his ministers The 4th Order - Those who shall commit a crime or not pay the tax shall be thrown out The 5th Order - Those who are caught speaking ill of the Government shall be killed The 6th Order - Every person in the world shall not try to climb The Balance The 7th Order - Murder, Thievery, and other crimes are prohibited The 8th Order - Assassins are not allowed to exist The 9th Order - These Orders shall be Honored and shall not be changed in the name of the Kings. The 10th Order - Every person in the world should protect this world no matter what Everything in the world is a mystery, but as the story goes we shall discover it bit by bit Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki Category:World